CastleVania: Requiem Of Time
by IBLEN
Summary: The Belmont's Timeline is filled with warriors of the ages. They defeated the Lord of Darkness every 100 years. The Belmont Clan made history from Trevor to Juilus Belmont, but what happened behind the scenes? What was Dracula's ultimate goal? And why did the "Demon War" had such an impact on the house of Belmont? Answers will be revealed as we travel through the Belmont's Timeline
1. Chapter 1

**~CASTLEVANIA: REQIUEM OF TIME~**

By IBLEN

 **Welcome to "CastleVania: Requiem of Time"**

 _It is nice to have castlevania fans, like yourself, still keeping this alive._

 _I am a big fan of the castlevania series, and yes it does include the short reboot series._

 _It is not enough to show my love for the series with playing the games, listening to ost, or watching the anime version of it, but I also wanted to write a FanFiction Story about it._

 _I have been having these ideas for this story, but putting them on here is a different process than thinking it. So, I will try my best at this._

 _Things will start off slow and short, but over a few chapters, you will notice the different in length and writing._

 _I wanted this page to be an introduction page of what's to come. As you know, my story for castlevania will involved a female warrior with the gift to travel through the belmont timeline to uncover Dracula's ultimate goal during or after the "Demon War"._

 _Yes, I have planned on adding the "Demon War" story in my own words and opinions. I do not own castlevania._

 _Of course, the female warrior will have a tough time traveling through time but dealing with this strange curse brought on from her time period, before her departure._

 _So, I will include "what ifs" from the true story route. It will be tricky but I can do it._

 _Alright, I have said enough so, its time to begin this tale._


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**~CastleVania: Requiem Of Time~**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 **In 1094 A.D. -** Dracula was born Infront of his friend/rival Leon Belmont. Despite the lost of love ones, Leon Belmont fought for the light and Mathias Cronqvist as known as Dracula, allow the darkness to harden his heart after the death of his second wife.

 **In 1476 A.D. -** the first Belmont took the role to eliminate Count Dracula's existence from the world of humanity. Trevor Belmont became the first from the house of Belmonts to defeat the Dark Lord. Although, he had assistance from the freedom fighters, Grant Danasty and Sypha Belnades.

I **n 1479 A.D.** \- Dracula was defeated by Trevor Belmont and company and the next revival isn't suppose to happen for another 100 years. So says the tale. Hector, a devil Forge master was working on Count Dracula's side but due to the death of his wife and friend Issac was brainwashed, he decides to settle the score with the dark lord himself. Dracula's reincarnation was cut short by hector.

 **In 1576 A.D** \- 100 Years later, Count Dracula is reborn and the Bartley Famliy is responsible for this act of misdeed among the people. Therefore, Christopher Belmont, the descendant of Trevor Belmont defeat Count Dracula.

 **In 1591 A.D.** \- Defeated, but not Destroy, Count Dracula was far from death's front door. Soleiyu Belmont became the recent victim of Count Dracula to farther his incomplete rebirth. Thus Christopher sets out again to rescue his son and defeat Count Dracula once and for all.

 **In 1691 A.D**. - When humanity once again loose Faith in their God, Evil has return across the land. Count Dracula is fully revived only to perish by the hands of Simon Belmont. Before Count Dracula perish, he cast a curse on Simon's life.

 **In 1698 A.D.** \- Simon is inflected with Count Dracula's Curse for seven years which slowly destroys his body. His body is decaying and loosing under Count Dracula's curse. Simon was told that his death is the key to Count Dracula's rebirth into this world and the only answer to rid of the curse is to gather, burn all scattered parts of his body.

 **In 1748 A.D.** \- Only 50 years after Simon's battle with Count Dracula, Juste Belmont became the spotlight Belmont. The grandson of Simon Belmont and current owner of the vampire killer. Juste Belmont's Friends Lydie and Maxim became victims under the in-complete count Dracula's return. Count Dracula revival depends on Juste Belmont's actions, however, Juste defeated his Dracula's spirit and saved his friends.

 **In 1792 A.D** Ricther Belmont, the descendant of Juste Belmont, had his fiancee Annette and Maria Renard kidnapped by Count Dracula's servants. Richter prevails over Count Dracula but he was left in a weak state that Shaft's curse enters his body.

 **In 1797 A.D** Shaft's Spirit continue to exist witinin his crystal ball, but regain power to control the cursed ricther for over four years. With Ricther's Power he plans to revive Count Dracula, but Maria wasn't going to allow it. Sensing the greater evil growing, Count Dracula's son, Alucard awakes and frees Ricther from Shaft's influence. Alucard returns to his long slumber, Maria leaves the man she love and Ricther vanish within time.

 **In 1800's A.D.** \- The House of Belmont have went under ground, and warriors from different organizations step forth to prevent Count Dracula's Rebirth. The organization most successful is the Order of Ecclesia; Shanoa, an Ecclesia member, has been the chosen individual to bear the glyph, Dominus. An one-time weapon of Count Dracula's power being used against him. Albus collected the pieces to form Dominus out of jealousy, but later reveal he was protecting her from its corruption. However, the leader Barlowe, already corrupted by Count Dracula's influence and battles Shanoa. Count Dracula's remains have been stored in the Ecclesia's headquarters for sometime and took over Barlowe's body, thus reborn with his newly risen castle.

Thus, this is the year where our story begins, in the year of **1807 A.D.**


	3. Chapter: 1-1

**"Time to get up, Renella."** a voice of a familiar female spoke.

When the young lady didn't get the response from the sleeping girl, she just sighed.

 **"Renella, you can not sleep your life away."** Her voice became demanding, and louder.

The loud tone of her soft voice reaches her ears, causing her body to shift on her other side.

Her eyes slowly opens, with her blurry version coming into clear focus.

 **"It is the day of your training. Why are you still in bed?"** replies the lady who called out to Renella.

Renella's eyes focus fully upon the lady's face.

 **"...Training? Oh..."** Renella rolls over upon her back, resting her hand upon her forehead.

 **"I.. don't want to study the power of Ecclesia"** Renella spoke, closing her eyes again.

 **"Ecclesia is..was an organization that abuse the power of Glyphs. It is not a part of it"**

 **"Er..How do you even know that I am able to control these arcane energies in all living things? I am not you."** becoming very annoyed with the idea of becoming another warrior of the Glyphs arts. Renella arose from her bed and moves towards the edge, allowing her feet to hover over the wooden floor. **"Not everything gets passed to the next generation."** she softly said, looking away from Shanoa's face.

Shanoa studies her facial and body expressions, and she releases another disappointed sigh.

 **"You are my daughter and this birthmark.."** taking a pause, Shanoa kneels infront of the confused Renella, reaching out and grabs her arm, revealing Renella's strange birthmark. **"..says otherwise.** **You are not only a Glyph Warrior, but you have other abilities. Embrace them."**

 **"For Count Dracula return?"**

 **"The Dark Lord needs the darkness of humanity to arise again. As long as the people remain faithful for another 100 years, then he wont appear in our lifetime. Hopefully, the Belmonts will return to us, but you still need to be prepared. Any force of evil can come from the darkness of people's hearts"** Shanoa explains, releasing Renella's arm and straighten herself up infront of her. **"We need to train you. Now"**

Shanoa have spoken her speech before leaving renella's room.

 **"Evil can come from the darkness of people's hearts? Just like the people in Wygol Village. "** Refering to the cruel nature of Wygol Village, the Village Shanoa saved 6 years ago from Dracula. However, when Renella was born into the village, the villagers immediately wanted to kill her. The thought of her living in fear in that village again made Renella sad, scared, and more depressed. They had to relocate and adjust to her new life in Zion Village, and Shanoa won't allow her to create a life of solitude. In knowing this, Renella jumps off her bed with a little determination.

She brushes off her brown dress, and rearranges her hair into a side ponytail. She really didn't care for going outside, or training for that matter, but incase of dracula rapid return in her timeline, she must learn the ways of summoning gylphs to protect herself. Of course, she understood the "What if he returns" scenario but felt is should be handle by the another house, maybe the house with the infamous Killer Whip.

Realizing this is her fate, renella talks a step forward in her thigh-high black leather boots towards her door and opens it.

 **"I am not that warrior.. not like you and the infamous house of belmonts..** **"** she thought before walking outside her room, and closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 1-2

Upon her arrival outside, renella become blinded by the heavily sunlight. It was directed into her direction causing herself to shield her eyes from it with her arm held in front of them.

" _ **It is really bright outside today.."**_ talking among her inner thoughts, before looking around for her mother and other people in this village. They seemed happy, at peace without living in fear, and they accepted renella. Renella did want to repay the village for such kindness because despite the white steaks in her jet black hair, they accepted her now. They didn't at first, but renella saved a kid from a house fire years ago, thus the people trust her. They don't believe she is working for the dark lord in any way possible.

" **Renella!"** Shanoa calls out her daughter's name from the entrance of a store. Renella waves at her mom, letting her know she acknowledge her calling.

 **"I really don't like fighting.. I want to help people through medicine, but mom believes i should focus on being prepared for anything."** Renella sighed after this thought, but walks towards the jewelry store.

 **"Hello Renella, How are you on this fine day? Are you feeling any better?"** the owner of the jewelry store replies.

 **"Ah..yes, thank you for asking, Laura"** Renella replies with a warmth smile. **_"Have mom being telling people i was sick over the past few days?"_** she thought.

 **"Renella, why don't you wait for me at the church and we will start your training in the forest?"** Shanoa suggested in order to continue her conversation with Laura.

 **"Yes, I can do that."** Renella spoke before leaving them both and heads towards the church on the hill. Renella presses both hands upon the church's doors, pushing it open.

 ** _"It has been awhile since anyone came here."_** she thoughts, while entering the chruch. It was old, it was abandoned, but some people still come here to pray for protection, for guidance even for the belmonts return as renella notices a small wooden cross with "belmonts" engrave into it. Her eyes narrowed in sadness.

 **"I have been trying to avoid this.. to run away from my fate of someday fighting the dark lord, but you wont allow it will you?"** she replies outloud, looking up at the angels on the ceiling. **"Why me? I am not the apart of the Morris Family, or Belmonts, for that matter. I..am just a scared person who wants a normal life without worrying about anything."** she countines, taking her eyes away from the angels on the ceiling and walked towards the altar, placing her hand on it before kneeling down infront of it. She closes her eyes and places her hands together, going into a silent prayer.

Within a few seconds, another human figure enters the church with a strong odor of darkness coming for it. Renella's eyes pops open and turns her head over her shoulder, but no one was there. The doors were not open and the atomsphere was clear of darkness.

 **"What..was that feeling? Don't tell me...!"** immediately renella stands up and runs out the chruch.

Upon reaching outside, renella didn't notice anything out of order. Everything was the same from a minute or two ago. **"What.. What..is this feeling of death looming over my soul?"** she shivers, grabbing her arms, as if she was recalling a past of emotions.

 **"Something..feels out of place.. "**


	5. Chapter 1-3

( **Author's Notes:** _Starting today, I will be uploading once a week due to conflicting scheduling. I am not the best writer, storyteller or overall author, but i am doing my very best. Thank you for reading, "Castlevania: Requiem of Time" for this tale is far from over. :) )_

Renella immediately took her leave of the abandon church, pushing her weight against the wooden doors and exits the place. Seconds after her departure from the church, and the wooden doors closes behind her, a shadowy figure appears behind the altar with the light of the sun casting its shadow over the cross. Only a small pocket of laughter could be heard before the scene switches over to the village in a wide state of panic from a variety of problems.

 **Female Citizen #1: "What madness is this?" Male Citizen #2: It is the curse! Female Citizen #2: Save the children!**

The Citizens screamed and ran around trying to avoid the chaos from coming after them, even Laura, whose jewelry shop became a feeding ground for Canis Lupus aka The Gray Wolf. Usually, the Canis Lupus stayed away from the village for sometime until now.

Laura, backed into the corner of her store, feared for her life in that moment when several gray wolves imprisoned her from all angles of the store.

One above her, another on her left, another on her right, another infront of her.. It was no end of shortage of the wolves as they await to pounce on Laura.

Laura didn't move a muscle, hugging the wall with her back. Before anything else happen renella came in from the roof and killed the wolf that lurks above her, with twin daggers that she found on her way into the village. Using her magic in a small area would kill Laura, and her only option was weapons. Renella kicks the dead member of the gray wolves on the ground infront of laura's feet before proceeding to kill the rest in an instant, according to Laura.

 **Laura: Renella! You are okay.**

Kneeling down infront of Laura, with her dagger deeply plunge into the last wolf's heart, renella removes the dagger and arose infront of laura.

 **Renella: I am.. okay, Laura.**

Something seem off with renella, as Laura watches her rubbing her eyes and giving away signs that she was very sleepy.

Laura became worried, but the village requires her and her mother right now.

Laura: Weird things are happening around the village. Wolves, elements, even demons are here.

Renella stops rubbing her eyes, and looks at laura, ready and steadfast.

 **Renella: Where is Shanoa?**

 **Laura: "She chased after the culprit and- "**

" **AAAHHHHHH! DEMONS! PLEASE! LET ME IN!"**

A loud, ear-piercing scream overrides laura's words. Both attention turned towards the front door. Someone was hitting on the door very hard, and renella quickly rushes towards the door only to step in a fresh source of blood coming inside from the outside. Whoever was screaming had became decreased in a matter of minutes.

 **Laura: Oh my god...**

Laura witness the blood under renella's feet and felt upon her knees. This was getting out of hand, and renella took her leave from the jewelry store.

Her eyes laid upon demons, elements from the earth and villagers turning into selfish creatures in order to survive. It was a heavy burden of a job to do without having full control over her Glyphs, but regular spells should fair well for this. She took note of her limitations and her current state of mind before attacking all the problems at once, but one thing she couldn't understand... why was she getting tired at the sudden?


	6. Chapter 1-4

Blood.. Fresh source of Blood oozing under the door and circling around Renella's soles of her boots. It turned her face into great disgust before forcing the door open despite this sleepiness weighting upon her shoulders so suddenly.

The door, with enough weight being force infront, reveal a decrease body of a young lady. Her body was shredded by huge claws... a claws of a demon, too big for a gray wolf.

Renella remained strong-willed and kneels down, lifting the decrease body from the ground and places beside the store away from the public's view for now, planning to give her and many others a proper burial.

 _"I am sorry.. "_ parting with those words before closing the lady's eyes and leaving her to return to battle in front of her.

The village cries for help and the protector of the town is out tracking down the culprit of this huge mess. Never have the village been attacked so heavily, this is insane by renella fought off the creatures, protecting all she can, saving all she could of the villagers, keeping them near Laura's shop were it is now safe.

Renella summons basic elements of magic to assist her without relying her glyph arts in fear of during self harm. It would've been suicide if performed.

At this point, handling the elements became the hardest without a wielder but they acted in synced, and renella wonders how while defending herself from the elements with her own. The elements had a dark aura outlining their bodies.

 _"That's right.. if i can see the glyph symbols within anything, then i can possess it."_ it was indeed a risky move on her part because her limitation of her glyph art knowledge but it would enhance her power and rid of the last problem.

Midway in battle, she takes a deep battle commanding the element of water to shield her from fire and earth, while locating the glyph symbols inside them. Once located her eyes became white and her hair revealed white highlights trailing from her roots to the ends of her hair.

Of course, this was her tapping into her dark powers, something her mother is unaware about for years. It would seem the only way to do absorb of glyph art comes easy through the use of her dark powers. The water tower, encircling her for protection attacks the fire and earth elements on her command, clashing with them, but by controlling the water with her hand, she absorbs them both. Looking for the water element, it has disappeared on her and the village. With this knowledge, renella releases her command over the elements, falling upon her knees, returning to normal. Everything in this moment took a lot from her, but the fight wasn't over. She gathers her strength and made it back on her feet, running after her mother's trail, tired, weaken and worried to death for her.

Laura watches everything from inside her shop, with other villagers. Afraid of her and the creatures.

 _"Renella.. Shanoa..."_ Laura spoke, watching her leave the village. Her mind was concerned for them both, but more for renella's sake.

In the Dark Forest...

 _"Mom!"_ shouting out mom instead of shanoa this time around, hoping this will get a response. Her legs carried her body through the depth of the dark forest, fighting off everything in her path.

"By the gods..Please be okay.." taking a breather, feeling her body pushing pass her limitation further, before pressing forward again in the one way direction leading to Auora's lake.

Upon her arrival at the lake, her eye noticed a cloak figure.. no.. two cloak figures hovering over the lake. One of them, holding the unconscious shanoa. _"No..death?"_ her words silpped through her lips.

Both cloak figures release a bone chilling laugh before flying off but renella quickly uses her magic to withhold the death holding her mom from escaping with her. The other death figure flies towards her about to attack her, forcing renella to break her spell allowing them to escape with her mom.

 _"No..Mom.._ " falling upon her knees, her vision blurry and her body reached her limits causing her to pass out in the forest.

Unaware of being watched and followed a human figure cloaked in mystery, walks towards renella's body and proceeds to place his hand on her forehead. He made a sound before picking her up and returning her back to the village in his arms.


	7. Chapter 1-5

It didn't take the hooded stranger long to reach the village with the unconscious renella in his arms. Upon his arrival, the villagers were running, crying, screaming, and even killing each other, this place went straight to hell in a matter of minutes. The hooded man display no expression with his eyes hidden, but enough for him to witness this chaos.

A male citizen running infront of him, suddenly came to an halt. He stares at the stranger, with renella in his arms.

 **Male Citizen #1:** "Who are you? Are you that dirty witch's father!?"

 **Hooded Man:** "Why do you mistreat her?"

His low-tone voice spoke, with a sense of calmness flowing from it. It reveals no sense of danger or threat.

 **Male Citizen #1:** Cause she is a bloody witch! A cursed one at that! Look at her hair!

The young man points at the white steaks in renella's jet black hair, but refused to touch her.

The hooded man glances down at her once more, but glances back at the citizen.

 **Male Citizen #1** : The only reason we allow her here because of her mom. Damn witch is nothing but a curse, and gives us nothing but grief!"

 **Female Citizen 2#** : If you are here to return her, we don't want her. Keep that witch and take her far away from us."

Another citizen joined the conversation, and another and another encircled the hooded man. He remains balance and unafraid. He is aware of the fear instilled inside their minds.

He started to walk towards the citizens, and they made a path for him to exit the circle. He scanned each and every face. They really hate renella.. and only put up this kindness for the sake of her mother saving them. It would seem this village is the same as other villages, the only difference is that they lied. They lied about willing to accept renella, they lied about finally entrusting witches on a higher level. They were greedy humans who lied to a little girl into her young adult years. It was displeasing for the hooded man to hear this, but he protected her while heading towards the abandon church on the hill.

 **Male citizen 2#:** I hope he would do us all the favor and drop her off the cliff"

 **Male citizen 1#** : It would be the best gift for us all."

The village's cries of horror became non-existed by the time he reached the front doors of the church. He free one hand to push opens the door, and walks inside. He takes in the scene and realized that mankind have abandon the teaches of the holy path to god. It would explain the reason the village is in chaos, yet they blame a half-breed witch for the misfortune. It was truly sad, and very disappointing.

 **Hooded man:** It is time to wake up, young one." He softly spoke, walking towards the altar, resting his eyes upon the huge silver cross barely hanging from the wall behind the altar.

Renella didn't immediately regain consciousness, but did. Her tired eyes opens upon his face beneath the hood. His face was darken by the shadow of his hood, but she could see his blonde hair and red eyes. As he could glance down and witness her one sliver left eye and brown right eye. Her powers came to a halt, and created an imbalance in her appearance. Either her powers over glyphs became to much or her basic knowledge of magic spells conflicted with another source of magic? It was very certain, she need to reach a balance between the two, or perhaps, something else is trying to resurface? Many thoughts came into his mind at this moment. This was indeed complex.

Renella felt her head pounding away in the back. She felt horrible in every way possible.

 **Renella:** "I.. heard them.." she mutters tighten her right eye shut again from intense pain in her head.

 **Renella:** "They only respected my mother, because .. because she is a human."

The man felt renella's desire to stand upon her own feet and lowers her on the ground.

 **Renella:** "My head.. I need-"

 **Hooded man:** "...to wait for a moment. You have not been properly heal yet.

Renella looks weakly at the man, who slowly removes his hood with one hand.

 **Neor:** "My name is Neor and I would like to help you, if you will let me."

 **Renella:** "Neor.."

Her body nearly hugging the floor, with her hands holding her up, keeping her up from falling out completely. Her mind wonders about this man. "Neor" never heard of a man name "Neor" in any village. At least the ones she visited, so the common question is...friend or foe in disguise.


	8. Chapter 1-6

**"Noir..Why are you helping me?"** pressing every word out of her month with her body in deep pain, holding it back in her voice.

 **"Because of your mother. She saved me and my village when I was a little boy."** he paused, watching over renella in deep pain. " **I remember how badly my village treated you when you and your mother arrived. I am sorry."** he countines, kneeling down infront of her.

" **I don't remember you and I don't wish to remember those places."** Renella response, coldly before pressing herself upon her feet.

 **"They hurt you and it was a matter of time before the people here would do the same to you."** He added, extending his hand to aid her upon her feet.

She accepted his help and thanks him.

 **"Right now, we need to find your mom."**

 **"Death holds her now, but there was two.. and the atmosphere felt odd..a break of time?"**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"I don't know. It felt like time was either speeding up too fast or overlapping from another period into this time."**

Noir walks infront of renella and made her blush softly, when his hand reaches a piece of white hair in between his fingers.

 **"Could it be...?"** he mutters, staring at her jet black hair coated in pure white. **"A Child of Time.."** he said, looking at renella.

Renella immediately steps away from noir, his grip on her hair slips from his fingers.

 **"A Child of..Time?"** taking back from his words, but she could taste the time maniuplation in the air. It was faint, but her body felt it throughout every nerve.

 **"You was able to see two forms of death when I only saw one."** Noir walks towards her. **"I am sorry.. I didn't get there fast enough."**

Nothing but deep silent encircles them both, beside the village's cries, argues, and recovery in progress. Both Renella and Noir awaited for someone to say something, but neither knew what to say about Shanoa's kidnapping. Instead, renella walks towards the altar, resting her eyes upon the huge silver cross hanging on the wall.

Noir refuse to follow her towards the altar. He only sighes under his breath and walks outside the church, leaving her alone at this moment. Renella realized his departure, but doesn't acknowledge it. She didn't feel like talking about her mother. It was too much. It was another burden, because now her life is now in her daughter hands.

 **" custodiet eam...(Watch her)"** she whispers in Latin, before wiping her hidden tears away from her tiresome eyes. **"Placere Deo..(Please God)"** her last word as she turns away from the altar to catch Noir outside. **"Noir!"** calling out his name, pushing open the doors of the church.

Noir awaited from renella outside the church. He glances down at her village and became untouched by their behavior. It was the same as her own village at one point in time.

 **"Noir.. tell me more about the "Child of Time"** renella said, walking beside him.

" **A Child of Time is the child born outside of time. He or She is born among a time traveler."** He looks over at her. **"A white birthmark is the sign of " A Child of Time"** he continues to explain the meaning to her. His reason to explain this to renella must mean that he feels she is this child of time. It makes renella grab a piece of white hair, before it changed back to jet black in her fingers.

 **"May I ask.. who is your father?** " Noir asked.

Renella laughs nervously.

Noir raises his eye. **"What is funny?"**

Renella's attention shifts towards the village below. " **I don't know. It never occur me to ask my mother because we .. I have been dealing with trying to find a place to call home."**

Noir carefully listens to her words and noticed how much pain and suffering she has endured. He knew she needs to rest for now before pressing ahead to save her mom.

 **"Renella, there is some place i need to go. Will you wait for my return? Once I return, we will look for your mom."** He ensures her with a warm smile despite this mess, this chaos, slowly coming to the surface. Noir leaves her without waiting for her reply, placing his hood over his head before his departure.

Not understanding what he needed to do at this moment, renella decides to visit laura without the people in the village to know. Now that shanoa is MIA, and everyone incuding the mayor of the village can do extreme harm to renella. Without her mother's protection, renella could be in real dangerous among the villagers.

" **I am glad the village is safe.. but if i go down there.."** thinking among herself about the different outcomes from visiting the village. **"I want to make sure that everyone is okay."** thinking about this more, renella really did need to rest for a couple of hours. Her body have been consistently alerting her about pushing past her limit countless of times.

Listening to the villagers repair the damage done from dark forces, renella decided to remain at the church. It was best they are left undistributed from her presence. Turning her back on the village down the hill, renella re-enters the church and goes into the spare room hidden in the back of the altar. She presses her hand on the wooden door and pushes it open to a room with a bed and lamp.

The room was dusty and old. It seems like everything has age not so well within time, but it remain stable with the structure of the church. Renella rests against the entrance of the doorway, examining the room with her eyes before taking a step inside the room. She brushes off the dust from the bed sheets with her hand before laying her body down on the bed. Quickly, she fell into a deep slumber.

Renella begins to dream. Her dream was a clear description of herself inside this room. She was standing in the spare room of the church. The air was warm and dry to the touch. Everything was the opposite in her dream. Everything felt darker. Renella was herself, but walking towards a small pool of water in the middle of the floor display renella with pure white eyes and hair. Her face was dim in the low lighting.

 **"You are here. "** a male voice spoke from the other side of the pool of water. He wasn't there before, and haven't been there since her slight glance at her reflection in the water. Renella lifeless white eyes looks at him. He was the same age as her and Noir. He looks like a noble gentlemen.

 **"Renella, my dear. We finally get to meet. I am Draven. Please to meet you at last."** he spoke crystal clear and his voice was enchanting to the ear. It was confronting, sweet and strong. Renella couldn't speak back, as some strange force kept her from talking back in her own dream. Instead, she stares at him with lifeless eyes.

 **"I am well aware of the things you have been through. I can help you ease the pain."** his smile was gentle. It was a smile that you can trust. **"I am sorry for the loss of your mother I can help you get her back. Follow me."** he said, walking towards the door and opens it for renella. Renella follows him, and exits the room with him behind her.

He immediately grabs her hand, leading her outside the church. They both adventures down the hill and inside the village. One-by-One each villager was talking about Renella, Dark Lord, and the missing Belmonts.

Male Citizen#: **"Where are the Belmonts?"**

Female Citizen#: **"Maybe the rumors are true and they are extincted, but I am glad the witch isn't here."**

Male Citizen 2#: **"Yeah, that hooded fellow carried her to the hill and toss her into the sea."**

Female Citizen#: **"How do you know?"**

Mal Citizen 2#: **"He returned without her. That is the only reason."**

Renella and Draven watches on. It was affecting renella more. It was a knife consistently stabbing her into her heart.

" **They did not care for you and wish nothing but death to carry you away from them."** Draven repeats the same sentence that everyone told her. It was a scene she have seen over and over and over in the village.

 **"You only want to help them and prove them wrong."** he adds on. Renella looks at him. She wonders how is this going to help find her mother, until one of the citizens spotted her on his right. His eyes widen in fear, along with the other two citizens.

" **You are still alive?! Get away from us!"** he screams, pushing her away from him. Renella fell to the ground. She realizes this dream felt real, and spotted her. Draven kneels down beside her, brushing her off, but renella held her head down. Something was building inside of her and the minute draven whispers a few words into her ear, everything broken inside of her. He ensure her that this is only a dream and everything she do in here will no affect the reality of her nature. He wants her to release her anger and suffering for once on everyone who wish for her death.

Immediately, Renella screams and time around her stopped. The man frozen in mid run, the villagers frozen in mid fear. Only her and Draven were allow to move freely still.

 **"You want me dead?** **You wish for my death? You are scared of me? Then.. You should take my place.** " pushing herself from the ground, and within an instant kills the three villagers with her trademark dagger. She slits the throat, stomach, and legs, allowing one to slowly die within the time freeze.

 **"How lovely.."** Draven said. **"However, my darling. Your control over your time is coming to an end and we must "save" every soul here.."**


	9. Chapter 1-7

**_*Gasps*_**

 _Snapped back into the heavily, burning scent of reality around her, renella discovers her in a different setting, inside the church's sanctuary again. Her body seated in the pew. The air weight heavily around her body making her feel extremely light head, leaning forward into the back of the pew infront of her. Her minute recover was disturb from demons crashing in from the ceiling. Five-blood lust demons landed on the pew rows near renella, revealing the darkness covering the outside moon. Quickly, they attacks renella, unlucky for them, she dodges the group attack, jumping over the pew and races towards the doors. Her hands pressed against the wooden door in her attempt to open it, but some invisible force knocks her back, crashing into the altar._

 **"Not this time."** _dodging a striking attack from the demon's bloody claws, with a sore body and daze mind, she immediately uses the demons to reach the open in the ceiling. She made her escaped, sliding down on the grass field below her. Not allowing time to breathe, renella rushes towards the village at the bottom of the hill. Not surprising, the village became under the spell of darkness once again. It was burning.. people, animals, kids, houses ..everything. Some people were killed before the flames claimed them. Again, Renella felt her urges to help only for Noir to stop her. Standing before her, with his hand ready to release a powerful cold spell upon her._

 **"Lady Renella.."** _he stares at her face, her face held confusion and fear. Maybe it was from her guilt or him planning to attack her at this very moment._

 **"Noir..."** _she quickly says his name, holding strong infront of him. She felt a change inside him, he fear in his eyes as well but strength._

 _Noir closes his eyes, release a sigh._

 **"I didn't want to believe this, but I saw it... "** _his eyes reopened, his spell grew stronger in the palm of his hand._

 **"..You killed the villagers. You set flames upon them"** _he continues, with the sadness building into his eyes._

Renella held her tongue. She couldn't prove anything nor decline any claims against her actions for the last 2 hours. Her head and arms hung low, weighting down by the greatest sadness and defeat anyone could endure in a short amount of time.

" **I do not wish to do this to you, Lady Renella... but** -" he spoke again, only for renella to jump in.

" **I get it.. but don't put me to sleep yet. I ..need to find my mom. The person this world needs.. and after that.. you can put me to sleep for all entirely."**

 **"You.. know what you are?"** thinking how self-aware she is getting about herself.

 **"I am me..but i am slowly filling up with darkness. So, forgive me noir."** i _mmediately renella uses the power of wind, pushing noir away from renella. He crashes into the dry, patch dirt with dust flying into the air around him, keeping him from watching her escape._

 _Noir..and the village deserves someone less dangerous in their presence. Everything was falling apart, everyone was dying and all renella could do is run away from everyone burning in the ray of darkness. Leaving noir with them. Upon reaching the outside village, Draven waiting for her._

 **"Draven.."** _a sadden renella mutters through her lips, gripping her hands over her chest, held together._

Draven smiled, walking pass her. His eyes changed into crimson red upon the flames, and the destruction of the village. Renella turns around and watches him.

 **"It is not your fault, renella.** **They prey on you. They wish death upon you.** " _he spoke, with a smile coming to life on his face._

 **"Tell me.. What do you want to do? "** _he said, refusing to look upon her face just yet._

 **"Draven.. I want to find my mom.. the world is going plunge into chaos and she is the only balance left. Can you help me?"**

 **"Your mother? Hm.. I see."** _he turns around, his eyes returned to normal color before renella saw him._

" **I would love too but, we need to recover. I have a place in mind"** he gave a small smile ensuring that they both will be taking care of under his command.

 **"Just a minute, Draven!"** _shouting his name out for his hearing, minutes before he walks away from her._

 _Draven paused on leaving._

 **"You are..dead are you?"** _refusing to overlook the fact of his body near transparent in her eyes._

 **"..Not entirely. This is why I need to recover. I need to be a full strength in order to help you. Will you help me?"** _turning his eyes towards her direction, removing the smile from his lips._

 _Renella couldn't understand his answer, but his is willing to aid her in the search for her mom and came to an agreement._ **"I will help you"**


	10. Chapter 2-1

_Morning came.. the quietness filled the air, spreading the noise of the birds with the gentle breeze. No other noise was heard._

 _ **"Ugh.."**_ _Noir buried under a light coating of dust and sand, regained a dizzy conscience. Remembering last night, he pushes himself from the ground, brushing off the dirt. While doing so, flash memories of renella snapped into his mind, her sadness, her struggles, her pain, everything he saw on her face, including regret. He places his hand over his face, aching in emotional pain rather than physical. He seems fine, but failed to return in time._

 _ **"You was with her?"**_ _a exhausted laura stood infront of Noir._ **"I saw everything.."** _closing her eyes, gripping her right arm with her left hand._

 **"I was with her. Are you going after her?** _" he asked, pushing himself to stand infront of her. His eyes met her eyes, and they both felt disappointed in this._

 _"_ **No, I need to find another place to live. I will entrust her to you."** _walking a few steps closer to Noir. Laura hands him a white crystal pendant placing it in his hand. Noir didn't say anything. His eyes only stare upon the pendant._ **"I am sorry, My name is Laura Tyle and.."** _she pause mid-sentence to glance upon the pendant in his hand._

 **"To counter the darkness in her heart. The doors are open and now darkness is spreading throughout her body. I knew she was special but it is because of us and many villages like us..we treated her badly that... Oh, Forgive me, Renella.."** _Laura begins to cry infront of Noir. Noir looks up at Laura. He realized that someone really wanted to be in her corner. Laura wanted Renella's happiness to be real, not cast._

 _He understand how important renella is to her. She became her only friend, her protector, her listener, almost another member of her family. A sister._

 **"Laura, I will find her. I will find renella and give her your gift. I will tell her to return home."** _He said, making a small smile. He was making an impossible promise. Renella ran off, she ran..away. She attacked the village and him before running away. Would she listen to a stranger she barely know? So, many thoughts circles his mind, but once he place a pause on them. He looks at laura. She was still crying, but held a smile._

 **"I never got your name.." s** _he asked. He looks at her. "_ **Oh! I guess I didn't.. Well.. My name is Noir."** _he introduces himself. "_ _ **but I need to start my journey."**_ _he quickly said, with laura feeling a bit rush off._ **"I see..but.. please.. keep Renella in your journey."** _she reminds him again before turning away from him, walking over the dead people, destroy homes, everything around her was lifeless instead of her. Noir wonders about laura. Is she a strong human? Or another creature living a normal life? He wonder many questions about Laura, Renella, the darkness, this sitution everything is being connected in a different light. He thought about it, but decides to leave the village._

 _Outside the Village, a village that was no longer on the map, he held the pendant tightly in his hand, before glowing bright white light from it. It was picking up the darkness, the darkness connecting with renella's heart._

 **"Hm.. Are you telling me to go this way? ... I see.. we will go after renella first then I will start my journey."** _he spoke, looking down at the pendant. He decided to locate renella first, before his journey. It wasn't his plan but he did remember how renella was with him. She was nice, understanding and held no darkness at that time. So.. What made her change? it was driving him insane trying to find the answers on his own. He decided to mute his mind and walks into the forest, along the light to guide him._

 **Meanwhile..**

 _A young maiden was held inside the inner walls of a castle. With the light shinning into the bars, it reveals her face. Shanoa was still alive, resting against the brick walls. She felt weak, but remain strong. Her mind harden, but her heart remains soft._

 _Her head resting against the wall, looking at the ceiling above her._

 **"Renella..."** _she thought, in deep concerned for her daughter, as any mother would be._


	11. Chapter 2-2

**"What kind of magic is held within this pendant?"** Noir thought quietly upon himself, while keeping his eyes on it. **"Laura must be a mage as well.."** he kept thinking while walking along a dusty, dead trail. He was 12 miles away from renella's home. He became the target of many demons, with more growing at such an alert rate. The darkness is increasing and spreading greatly arcoss the lands.

 **"I will keep my promise to laura.."** Noir spoke these words 2 years ago in his journey. It have been 2 long years since Noir have been traveling arcoss the lands, visiting villages, and followed various sources, including the pendant on renella's whereabouts. With the darkness taking over half the land at this point, Noir presses forth into a hidden village called Vier.

His eyes witness a village untouched by the darkness, it would seem it was one of four on this side of the land. Noir felt the warmth of the pendant increase in his pocket and immediately pulls it out. He stares at it and looks up at the people.

 **"She is here. Finally."** he said under his breath, before making a step inside the village he was greeted by two kids.

 **Girl: Hello mister, are you new here?"**

 **Noir: Well.. yes I am."**

 **Boy: Are you looking for someone?**

 **Noir: Yes, an old friend. She forgot something and I wish to return it to her."**

The girl became excited at listening to him speak about his friend being a "her"

Girl: **"A friend.. Could it be Rin? She barely remembers anything from her past but she feels like she lost something. What do you have to give to your friend?"**

The little girl was very perceptive on this matter, and made noir think on this matter. He never had a friend named "Rin" and was curious on what the little girl means. However, he changed the subject.

Noir: **"Maybe I should ask this. Have you seen a young lady named, Renella?"**

Both children looks at each other and before they could answer, a monster appears behind noir.

 **"RWARRRRR!"** its loud screams frighten off the children, and quickly noir prepare a spell in motion of facing the demon, yet another figure leaps over his head and slices the demon from shoulder to feet, kneeling as the corpse peel apart on the ground.

A hooded female warrior appear kneels infront of him, placing her dagger away and raising from the ground.

 **?: I am sorry. Demon are often appearing out of no where. Are you okay?"** she spoke, turning around and coming to face with him. Her eyes was sliver, her hair was hidden beneath the hood, but it appear jet black.

Noir glances upon her, before taking a bow. **"Thank you. I am fine. Are you.. Renella by the way?"** Noir immediately asked the question, with the lady looking at him confused. **"No..my name is Rin. Is renella your friend?"** she asked, walking closer to him.

 **"Hard to say, but she was an old friend."** he explains, feeling the pendant glowing hotter into his hand. It was growing hotter than the last two years. It was telling him something, and he felt it.

 **"I see. I am sorry. There is no one here called, renella."** wiping the blood of the demon from her hand.

" **I do want to ask.. "** she added, finishing her cleaning. **"Has you come across two men on your travels? Azazel and Atieno?"**

" **No, I have come across travelers with those names."** Noir answers. **"Are they family?"**

 **"Yes, Atieno is my husband and Azazel is his brother. They have been missing for 1 1/2 year now since they left the village. I believe they adventure to the other half of the land. The darkness side."** Rin adds, moving her shoulders from becoming more tense from worrying.

Noir listens to her words. 1 1/2 year ago? It was such a weird connection going on here, and with the pendant making it worse, he couldn't help but wonder what if rin was lying about renella's whereabouts, but he was interrupt by rin getting ready to head out the village.

 **"Please wait.. are you going to look for your husband and brother alone?"** he said, with everything going on in her mind.

 **"No, I have to protect the village. I would love to go and search for them."** She said, feeling bad about not leaving to search for them.

 **"But i do need to find john. He got lost in caverns just below the hill. His mother is looking for him."** she said, thinking about her next move. She crosses her arms across her chest.

 **"I will help you look."** Noir offered walking beside her.

 **"Thank you."** she said. **"We should go before it gets dark."** she said, walking ahead of him, and outside the village.

( _"I know this is limited around certain characters but I am going expand to new people and places. Lately, I had writer's block and I am sorry for the delay."_ \- **Author** )


	12. Chapter 2-3

Traveling on foot along this dusty path towards the cavern below them, Noir and Rin protected each other during this journey with the lingering feeling of darkness pressing though the air. It was no longer releasing pure, clean freshness, but sickness and great sadness. All in motion with the pendant refusing to lose the warmth inside his pocket now.

Rin became aware of this glowing item burning its glow through his clothing.

 **"What is glowing inside your pocket?"** she asked, walking with his pace.

Noir became dumbfounded at this moment but realized what she was talking about the minute she points at his pocket. He comes to a halt and reaches into his pocket, pulling out the pendant.

 **"It is a gift for my friend, Renella. I am just a messager."**

 **"A Messager?"**

 **"A dear friend of renella ask me to give this to her, but I am going off pure luck to find her."**

 **"Hmm.. It must be really important for you to travel for such a long time."**

 **"It is.. Her friend fears the darkness is taking over her heart, like the flow of time."**

 **"What do you mean?"**

Noir quickly refuses to answer her question for the fear of speaking to much about Renella's life when he knows nothing of Rin's intentions.

Rin noticed it became a sore topic and decides to change it, walking ahead of him again.

 **"Me and my husband have been married for 2 years now, and 1 1/2 year later, he and his brother disappeared. Of course, I felt very ill."**

" **Because he left?"**

" **I believe so. I felt..extremely tired and just..sick."**

 **"I see.."**

 **"When I got better, our doctor was amazed because I was on death's door, yet everything became normal. Until..."**

 **"It came back?"**

 **"Yes, every now and then... I tried research this illness but no known such thing."**

 **"I am sorry to hear that."**

 **"It is okay. I am usually the doctor of the village along with Bryan, but also the defender along with Jessie and Kyle."**

 **"Jessie and Kyle? The children who greeted me?"**

Rin chuckles. **"Yes, please don't be fool. They are pretty strong and great judgement of character. If they feel you are up to no good, they will let the demons eat you. If you are pure heart, they will forever aid you in battle."**

 **"They knew about the demon coming up behind me and ran. I see.. so they was pretending to be scared."**

 **"Pretty much. Many travelers underestimate them."**

Rin releases another laugh and the both made it to the cave. It was dark and quiet inside.

Rin decided it was best for Noir to remain outside, just in case john mistaken her for a monster and runs for the exit. She already knew john was inside because he always talk about running away feeling pressure by her mother to live as a warrior. He obviously didn't want to be one. Yet, Rin knew how much he respects her and doing what she loves. A doctor/warrior of the Village while falling under light spells of extreme exhaustion and illness.

Noir awaits outside the cavern and once again pulls out the pendant. The glowing white light fades in and out, as if Renella was near..close, but also far away. He held the pendant tightly in his hand, thinking about Renella. Is she alive still? Where did she go? Did she end up with her mom? Or saved her? He was thinking again, but something inside his mind alerted him about an incoming presence. He quickly reacted and saw a small boy running out of the cavern, he tripped on the ground in front of noir. Not long after, Rin came after him. Her breathing was irregular, holding her daggers against her sides.

The little boy was crying into the dirt, screaming: **_"I am sorry! I am sorry!"_** He was completely in deep pain, and screaming: " **IT Hurts! Help me!"** while rolling back and forth on the ground, grabbing his knees.

 **"What is happening to him?"** Noir asked, summoning his staff into the palm of his hand.

 **"He is a monster now. So, get ready, Noir!"** Rin and Noir position themselves for a bloody battle with john. John transform into a large gray wolf with red eyes. He begin the attack on the duo and thus they returned the favor.

Ten minutes..the battle ended and john became his formal self again. He was unresponsive, not moving anything, he was dead and Rin knew this was the fate of people affected by large amount of darkness. She kneels beside him, placing her hand on his forehead, hiding her facial expression from Noir.

 **"We was just talking inside the cavern.. He was telling me his dreams, his ideas, and about his mom and sister.."** Rin spoked, it was clear.. she was very broken by this twisted fate, but something had to go.. or someone.

 **"We need to tell his mother.."** Rin arosed from the ground, picking john's body up into her arms. Noir got infront of Rin. She looks at him, very broken but held a strong willed spirit.

 **"There was no other way, was there?"** he asked, with a bad feeling about her returning john to the village. Rin tilted her head, swifting her glance away from his face.

 **"This isn't the first time I had to kill a citizen, but killing a child.. "** shifting her eyes among john's body. **"..It is the first time.. and it is the worse kind of pain imagination"** she said, before walking around noir. Leaving him with John heading back on the trail to the village.

Noir sighed and follows her.

Both Noir and Rin arrived at the village. They was greeted by Jessie and Kyle again. They held a puzzle look on thier face among glancing at Rin's. Then Jessie looks down at the child in her arms.

 **"John?"** Jessie called his name and walks closer, picking up his hand and shakes him. It felt lifeless when she releases it. Her face dropped in deep sadness, and her eyes begins to swell in great tears.

 **"I am sorry, Jessie.."** Rin said. She was keeping herself from showing her pain. **"Kyle.. please look after Noir and Jessie. I will be back."** walking pass everyone in the village farther. Jessie felt upon her knees, crying into her hands. It would seem this death affected her more than the others. Kyle glances over at jessie, silently crying into her hands. He kneels down beside her and confront her.

" **I am sorry.."** Noir said, feeling very dishearten about this.

 **"John was her brother, mister."** Kyle said, while still confronting jessie. Everything was engulf in sadness. Everything is getting worse as time passes.

 ** _Was the darkness getting worse within time?_**


	13. Chapter 2-4

_"Is time being affected by darkness? If so, it is impossible for this time to return back to normal after two years."_ **Noir became sad upon the sight of Kyle holding Jessie into his arms, sobbing uncontrollable into his chest. "** _There was really nothing we could've done for john. The darkness has already engulf his heart and it was only a matter of time before it was unleashed"_ _ **He made his mind up, and kneels in front of the kids, placing his hand on Jessie's forehead.**_ _"This is all I can do..."_ **Lightly brushing her hair with his palm, taking in her pain and suffer with calm mentally.**

 **"** ** _Kyle, where is john's house?'_** _Noir asked Kyle. Kyle looks up at Noir's face. He felt unsure about his question, but gave him the answer he seeks._

 _"_ _ **The house beside the item shop. Do you know John's Mother?"**_ _deciding to ask this question, but quickly realized it was foolish with Jessie in his arms. She was listening and abruptly pulls herself from Kyle's arms._

 **"Tell me what happen to him?"** coming to face with both of them. The tears wiped away from her face, and some dried against her cheek.

" _We do owe her a reason for what we did, but I fear she will not understand why. I need to regroup with rin to better explain this."_ _ **Noir knew what he had to and delayed his answer.**_

 ** _"I will let rin tell you. Please, excuse me."_** _pushing himself gently pass Jessie, with both of them watching him walk off. Silently, Jessie adventures pass kyle in great anger. Kyle called her name numerous of times but no answer followed his call. He quietly follows her leaving the village unguarded with Noir entering John's house. He came upon two women kneeling on the ground near each other. Immediately her kneels beside one of them._

 **"R-Rin? What happen?"** Recognition her face, despite her heavy breathing, racing heartbeat and her hair falling over her eyes. It was hidden from view from a different angle. She couldn't answer in a complete sentence with the other lady across from her crying over john's body. His attention was turned to her, with rin mumbling out words.

" **Can't... breathe.."** in between her heavy breathing, her body became hot in this moment. Noir had two women to deal with at this moment. "Rin?" turning his body around too fast causing the pendant to fallout his pocket and lands infront of Rin's body. Her closed, tighten eyes, opened upon the white pendant glowing insanely bright under her. The warm light merges with rin's soul, making her gasped with fresh air feeling her lungs. It felt like she was no longer drowning, and felt back abit.

Noir was dealing with john's mom, speaking to her with a sudden jolt pulling his attention to rin again. " _The pendant is reacting to Rin? What is this pendant really for?"_ moving his self towards Rin and immediately grabs the pendant. Rin straightens herself and looks at Noir feeling much better.

" **Rin, Are you okay?"** He asked.

"Let's talk outside. Let me take care of things here" she informs him, nodding at John's mother's and his dead body infront of her. Noir arose on his feet and exits the house with the pendant shining into his hand. Outside, Noir examines this village, it was no touch by darkness.. at least not for awhile and now, it is slowly sliding into this side of the land.

" _Laura, I am not sure if renella is still alive, but this pendant counters darkness in a person's heart. Rin is slowly being affected by the darkness."_

 **waiting outside John's house for a few minutes before Rin exits the house with her fist clutch tightly. She noticed Noir waiting patiently and approahing after relaxing her mind and body.**

 **"Since my husband left this village I have been feeling drain. Every part of my body gets hot and every second it becomes harder to breathe. It is weird.. I have never experience this when he was here."** Rin explains to much displease in revealing her flaws.

Noir refused to answer any questions, and listens to her more.

 **"I feel this have something to do with him and I need to find him, but this village needs me. I am the reason for the lack of darkness here."** Rin slowly removes her hood and reveals more of her facial appearance to him. Noir became very confused but walks over to her, pulling out the pendant and places it around her neck. The pendant's glow return stronger than before in that moment. **"This pendant belongs to my old friend to counter the darkness into her heart as well and until she is found... you should wear this."** motioning his body to match her side, preparing himself to accompany her in her next adventure, another adventure.

 **"Thank you.. This pendant did save me and I am sorry to borrow it. I do have a request to ask?"** Feeling bad for asking such a favor, but left with no other choice. A mage is better equipped to handle the darkness.

 **"Yes?"** He answers.

 **"Come with me to find my husband and his brother. A castle appeared at night and it shifts from different locations along the land. I was planning to seek it out because it might be the dark lord coming back to the land of man and I need to find my husband for answers. So, Please?"** She asked him, preparing herself mentally to tackle the darkness in full force. It was something she wanted to do for a long time, but maybe now she can with help.


	14. Chapter 2-5

_("Thank you all for your patience. Now, on with this tale~" Len)_

 _Nightfall quickly approaches our two travelers of the land, engulfing the trees in the shadows, making pathways for night creatures to explore the night, and making the castle grow under the full moon. Its glow shines through the darkness and guides Rin and Noir along the path to dracula's castle._

 _ **"I regret not acting on this earlier."**_ _Rin finally spoke after hours of silent._ _ **"In looking for your family?"**_ _Noir adds, walking along her side, holding upon his sword's handle._

 _Rin nods. "_ _ **I entrust him with looking for his brother and stayed behind to protect our home and keeping the darkness from spilling into it."**_ _Noir grips his weapon more._

 _"_ _ **I should've press harder to go with him."**_ _Rin added, walking a bit ahead of noir, with noir keeping up with her determine speed to reach the castle of darkness. Silent fell between them again, and creatures slowly appear from darkness with blood-thirsty intentions to kill them. One by one, the creatures of the night fell and left to decay on the path behind them. Blood strained Noir's clothing in the process and Rin's mind with nothing but blood revenge on the night._

 _Noir noticed it, but noticed ahead the castle of the dark lord at reach. Across the whole body of water, the castle floats and seem nearly completed._

 _ **"The Dark Lord's Castle.."**_ _Rin mutters under her breath._

 _"_ _ **..So, he lives.. I thought-no.."**_ _Noir spoke outloud, shifting his position in where he stands. Rin noticed his concerns, moving along his side._

 _ **"What is wrong?"**_ _she asked. Noir sigh and pause in this moment before he replied._

 _"_ _ **I didn't expect this darkness to spread at this rate, but with the darkness growing.. I just wonder if she is still alive.."**_ _talking about renella, and her duties._

 _"_ _ **You are worry about her. You are a good friend."**_ _Rin said, giving noir a smile. Noir noticed the smile forced upon her lips, and it made him sigh, removing his weapon from his stealth._

 _"_ _ **If I was, she wouldn't left me to die"**_ _recalling his memory in pleading with her and waking up in a nearly destroy village. "_ _ **..and she wouldn't betray me.." w**_ _alking away from rin with such a disgust expression on his face. Rin decides not to press the matter and quietly follows behind him._

Inside the castle, the flying looming of darkness, guides along the air and hovers beside the throne room chair in the center of the room. The cloak took form, spreading out bones into a body form. Undead, and yet alive with no skin, no meat, only bones form his body.

" **A world without the belmonts has made my master pleased.."** the mysterious figure spoken, lowering himself upon the throne floor. The minute he reaches the floor, another figure came from the curtains behind the throne chair, smiling greatly.

 **"Indeed, I am very pleased and soon all of mankind will know my name."**


	15. Chapter 2-6

" **Master, let me introduce you.."** the bone-chilling voice of Dracula's second hand, Death said. His body hovering 3 inches from the cold and damp floor beside his master. Two glowing dots appear inside his open eye sockets, with chuckling filling the air with the winds changing direction against the two, covering the sound of footstep approaching the both of them, fully cloaked in black with the face hidden from view. They both became pleased, and death floats beside the mysterious person in black, resting his hand against the back.

 **"Such a lovely gift."** making his way in front of the being cloaked in blackness and fulled with darkness around them. He rises his hand against the head, pushing back the hood, revealing the character to be a female.

 **"She is ready, master."** death added, feeling her time to prove herself growing closer and closer.

" **Indeed. Not properly welcoming our guest would be rude. Shall we, my lady?"** revealing a smile, before removing himself from the area, but not without his being called.

" **Azazel!? Atieno!?"** Rin's voice calls out, with death and Dracula taking on the identifies of Rin's husband and his brother. Unable to believe her eyes, Rin calls out their names again before facing rin under the moonlight, with Noir not far behind.

 **"Oh my god.. you both are alive.."** Relief and happy, Rin begins to run towards them , but Noir grabs her arm. He looks at her concerned about this scene.

 **"Rin, are you sure?"** he quietly asked. Rin looks at Noir with disbelief in her eyes, and pulls her arm from his grip. In that moment, Rin's pendant begins to glow heavily again. Noir fears the pendant is picking up dangerous darkness from azazel, atieno and the mysterious lady inbetween them. Shortly, she begins walking towards them. Noir quickly takes note of this action and quickly defends rin from her bold attack. Both swords clashes over rin's head, noir prevented her from losing her head.

Unable to convince her about the two, noir pushed the attacker from them and proceeds his attack on all of them. Quickly, Rin rushes to protect her husband and his brother but the minute her guard was lower, she was impaled from back through the heart. Hearing her loud scream, he returns and catches into his arms, shielding another attack from the female assassin.

Azazel and Altieno looked onward, very pleased with this outcome. Noir couldn't fully retreat with rin lifeless in his arm, and sword in the other.

 **"Till death do us apart, my love."** Azazel said, keeping his smile spread across his lips. **"It is time to escape this place."** he added, with altieno giving a nod. They all exit the scene into darkness, leaving Noir with Rin's body.

He became written with gulit once again, wishing he could turn back time or stop rin from blindly pursuing her fake husband and his brother.

 **"Will this never end?"** he said, holding rin tightly into his arms.

 **"It will continue as long as it can"** a mysterious man in a white suit appears, glancing down at his pocket watch, then noir. **"Are you-"** Noir implies

 **"I am not here to harm you, but time is not so kind."** he said. **"My name is Aeon. The Guardian of time.**

and your next companion awaits in the year 1917 A.D. Find her before "He" does." giving his last words, aeon opens a pathway to the year 1917 A.D.

Confused. Heart broken for his loss. He looks at Aeon.

 **"Leave her. Go through and we will meet up once more. Everything will be explain"** he said giving him his word, upon the next time they meet.

Leaving Rin behind after all she have done for her family and friends seem disrespectful, but Aeon is saying that this will keep on unless a change it made through time. Unless the dark lord of his time is stopped. It was really up to him and this won't be the last good bye he would give to a fellow warrior/friend. He lays his friend upon Aeon's feet before going through his portal to the year 1917 A.D.

Aeon watched him leave, and glances at Rin's body, removing a pendant from her neck. " **He will need this. I did promise him answers"** Rin's body was glowing, before slowly breaking up, disappearing within time. **"The same fate falls on you as well.."** leaving the throne room, the whole place.


	16. Chapter 2-7

**T** he year 19 **17-**

 **Jo** hn Morr **is** -The temporary heir of the **Va** mpire **Ki** ller-

 **Eri** c Lecar **de** -a distant descendant of the **Be** lmont **Cl** an-

 **B** oth warriors, son of **Quincy Morris** and childhood friends since the age of five. Both young men witness Quincy Morris deliver the final blow to Dracula at the cost of his life. His wounds became too fatally from his final battle and died. This became one of the many motivators to rid the world of evil creatures of the underworld.

Underworld creatures such as Dracula's niece, **Elizabeth Bartley** , who appears in the 20th century to bring her uncle back to life. Yet, Eric and John will prevent this evil from coming to life and thus the journey begins...

A time portal opens right as John and Eric runs towards Dracula's castle, fully equipped and determine to rid this world of the underworld's creatures, including Dracula himself. The time portal splits out Noir on the burning ashes of humans and animals caught up in this unholy war between demons and humanity.

Upon his rise upon the ground, Aeon was standing in front of him, watching him rise upon his feet.

"Welcome to the year of **1917 A.D.** " Aeon greets him. "Dracula is going to be revived in a matter of moments. It is written in time."

 **"Are you okay with this? Guardian of Time?"** walking towards a dirty doll on the ground besides some small dresses talking about to this chaos unleashing throughout time as well.

 **"It is not my place and.."** reaching into his pocket to pull out his watch again. **" The child of Time is now the new guardian of time. She is responsible for setting things right."**

Noir heard that phrase before. " **Who is the child of time? What is she to you?"**

Aeon glances away from his watch with time slipping away as they carry on this conversation, but his word held true and he deliveries answers.

 **"My daughter, and I am well aware of her fate. She bares the "Child of Time" quite mentally and physical but with each new "Life Time' she forgets who, what or where her role currently stands. Thus, I..or rather "we" need to remind her to prevent the Dracula from your timeline from reaching the demon war's Dracula."** Explaining everything in deep format, using terms unheard of and unaware of what he means.

 **"Life Time? I suppose I will learn about that someone time, but how do you find your daughter?"**

 **"Find a young lady name Lena. She will be of great help."** Checking his watch again, he quickly shoves it inside his pocket.

" **I must leave. Find Lena, and do not over write history. They will rid of Dracula and your help is not needed nor required."** giving him one last statement before leaving from Noir's view with a quick bow.

 **"Hey Watch out!"** A shout came from behind Noir, before he could turn around a creature was frozen in time, with a large mouth out as far and wide near Noir's neck.

 **"Phew, That is a hellhound and your welcome."** this blonde hair with her right eye green and left eye white walks along Noir's side, pulling from her back another arrow and held it along her bow aiming the head at the creature behind Noir.

 **"You might want to move. Hellhound's blood burns"** talking as an experience hunter of the underworld creatures, but remained collected and unafraid. Noir moved from her line of attack, minutes after the hell hound begins to unfreeze from time's cold grip. Lena fires her arrow piecing through the beast's body, destorying it into a bloody rain show.

 **"Lena?"** Noir asked.

Lowering her bow against her side, the young lady dress in a long blue dress, stained in blood, turns her attention to him, with both eyes appearing green. It was a long shot to ask this question but aeon says that time is slipping away.

 **"I have never met you before and I am not well known, so.. how do you know me?"** her tone changed, it became cold and distant. Her mind headed to the conclusion that Noir could be one of Dracula's servants coming to collect her.

He sense her distrust in him after she saved his life, making him wonder did Aeon know this? of course he did.

 **"No, but a friend of mines knows you and wanted me to aid you to fight Dracula."** putting a twist on a strong lie, with her eyes staring into his soul. Luckily he wasn't an open book.

 **"I wanted to join Eric and John to fight but they told me to go hide and keep out of sight of Dracula's servants since they are kidnapping girls."** Lena sighed, not fully putting her bow away. **"But I can't. Not when our village is under attack, and I told them that I don't have to fight but could assist with healing. No luck."**

Noir hung on every word spoke and realized the companions he often meet were outstanding doctors, and wanted or became healers.

" **Are you a healer as well?"** Noir asked.

 **"Why, yes. I don't like to fight and I really never was good at it but I had to, but I really like helping people in the art of healing."**

Noir was slowly putting something together about his encounters with all the women he met: Renella, Len, and now Lena. What did they all have in common and why did Aeon suggest him to locate Lena?

Everything was sounding fishy...


	17. Chapter 2-8

Witnessing more creatures and demons growing rapidly around them and heading towards the castle, Lena decided to quickly make haste to the castle to aid the warriors before it is too late but she would need to leave noir.

 **"I am sorry, but I must catch up with John and Eric. May the Lord watch over you!"** Lena dashes away from Noir, saying her good-bye. Her bow hanging tightly into her fingers , and her arrows resting against her back.

 **"Wait! It is too dangerous to go alone!"** quickly trailing behind her, Noir had a bad feeling about lena's involvement with Eric and John. He feels that he life will be in danger and death was luring around her with a time hanging about her head. He need to protect her, he need the "Child of Time" to correct history again.

However, Lena was proving to be a strong warrior with very high running stamina. She was dodging and effortless pushing every thing in her path aside, only getting minor scratches against her body in the process.

 **"She is pretty strong, but I can't let her die."** Noir thought while still trailing Lena towards Dracula's castle in foot.

Not long, Lena arrived at the gated doors of Dracula's castle, Eric had already entered but john was outside treating his wound from one of Dracula's creatures.

 **"John?"** Lena called out his name, walking toward him, kneeling on the ground in attempt to bandage his arm and catch up with Eric. John glances behind him and saw Lena.

 **"Lena?** **What are ..you doing here?"** he weakly asked her. **"You are hurt. Here let me have a look"** brushing his question aside, Lena kneels beside him, removes the cloth bandage to noticed the purple wound over her arm, more so around the bite marks in his arm.

 **"Poison.. why would Eric leave you behind like this?"** Lena questions him, while preparing to remove the poison from his arm.

 **"You haven't answer my.. question yet.. What are you doing here, Lena?" h** e asked again, preparing himself for the worse possible pain from this extraction.

 **"I.. just couldn't let you guys fight Dracula alone. This is my home too and I can fight.. plus.. I had a feeling you was going need me."** she said, looking at his wound and quickly extracts the poison from his arm, making John clutch his fist out of extreme pain but kept quiet. Lena looks up at him. **"Now, you must answer my question. Where is Eric?"** treating his arm, and prepare to hear his response, at that time Noir catches up to Lena.

 **"Lena!"** he called out her name. Lena refuses to look behind her, already knowing that voice. **"Noir, I am pretty busy here. Please, watch our backs."** she ordered him. Noir saw that Lena was helping on the warriors of this time. The heroes who would defeat Dracula. Eric and John.

 **"I will."** Noir replies, and proceeds to protect them while John noticed Noir's strength but answered Lena's question first." **Eric didn't know that I was poison. I told him that I will catch up once i get my self together."** John paused. **"He probably believes I am exhausted and need to rest up.** " Lena remains quiet almost finishing up on John's arm. Noir over heard the conversation but chooses not interfere with time.

 **"You are such a silly fool, John. What would have happen if you died?!** " Lena lightly shouts at him, finishing up his arm. "Eric would be sad and he wouldn't have anyone to watch his back." Lena continue on, wrapping up his arm, with the color in his arm returning back to normal, putting his arm brace back on his arm.

 **"Amazing. I feel no pain and the poison is gone. You are truly a healer and I am sorry.. you are needed in the town."** John stands up, Lena stands up with him.

 **"But john, you almost died.."** Lena pleaded with him to allow her to join them because of cases like this. "Dracula will not show mercy and he will use everything he has to get rid of you both.. please." Lena added feeling sad.

John notices the pain in her eyes and places a hand on her shoulder. " **In case something happens to us, we will feel relief to know that you will be here.. protecting our home and our people.. Your time will come, but this is our destiny. Please.. stay here."** With that said, john grabs his whip and pursue Eric inside the castle with lena's attempt to follow them but Noir grabbed her arm stopping her.

" **He is right. This is not your time..."** Noir added. Lena felt very disappointed about this and has a bad feeling about the two that wont shake off but she looks at noir giving him a small smile. The first he had seem her smile.

 **"She is trying to reassure herself that everything will be fine.."** Noir thought, giving her a smile back despite everything going on. Lena had to hope for the best for her two friends, but that thought didn't last long because a cloak figure was flying towards them in high speed. **"Noir! Watch out!"** Lena pushes Noir away and was scoop up into the arm of death.

Noir quickly recovers and tries to attack death to let her go with no success. He begins to fly up towards the sky with Lena fighting to get out of his arms, and manages to place her hand against his cloak, it begins to glow golden and made death recoiled in pain, dropping lena on the highest part of the castle. She quickly gained her footing and slides into a balcony. Noir was unable to see Lena anymore but knew she was now inside Dracula's castle.

He also wonder if death knows what he knows about the "Child of Time", if so, Noir had to hurry and find Lena quickly.


	18. Chapter 2-9

( **To my visitors/followers** : For making you wait too long for another chapter for CROT, I will add another chapter with the Chap. 2-8 that I have recently posted. Thank you for reading this story and for following me. All are appreciated.)

Lena landed on the balcony high in the sky of Dracula's castle. She was kneeling from the rough landing and trying to recover her balance. "Death.. but I saw two? Is there something going on here?" Lena questions herself, while standing up upon her feet. She turns around and leans over the balcony to see of Noir was already, but it was hard to see.

"Noir... I hope you are alright." unable to reassure herself of Noir's safely, she decides to head inside the castle from the balcony's glass doors. They were unlocked and Lena allow herself in.

Noir tries to see Lena from the ground but was unable to see her at all. "Lena, hold on. I am coming." he said, making his way inside the castle. During this time the friends Eric and John had already destroy the evil spreading throughout Europe and finally came to Dracula's castle with new abilities and stronger weapons in ready to rid the world of complete darkness. Allowing themselves to enter Dracula's castle without the help of their closest friend, Lena Rosa, she is now unable to escape the fact that she too, will have to fight Dracula, if fate allows it.

Both Lena and Noir had enter Dracula's castle in search of one another. With Noir trying to protect lena and rid of the Dracula from his timeline to merge with his future incarnations of immortality, more important his strongest incarnation during the demon war in order to prevent his death. It is only the law that the "Child of Time" can restore timelines and punish anyone or anytime that breaks the laws of time. Hopefully, everything be restore within time itself.

Lena arrives inside a bedroom with elegant furniture surrounding her. it was very well maintenance despite where she is. "You have escape Lord Dracula?" a voice from behind appeared, and immediately lena turns around, looking at a female ghost dress very elegant floating under the moon light.

"I was never capture by Dracula." Lena replied, with caution in her voice. "I see. What are you doing in the Castle Proserpina?" the female ghost asked. "I was trying.. I mean.. " unable to fully answer the question, looking down for a minute not realizing the ghost's true intention. "You have no reason? Maybe I can help you" the female ghost offered with a smile. "I can use all the help I can get to help out my friends." Lena said, determine to help Eric and John with this second chance.

Meanwhile...

Noir makes his way through the lower level of the castle, fighting through mesa's heads and other creatures before confronting death one more inside, with two armor knight next to him.

 **"What do you know?"** Noir asked, feeling how this death is in this era. **"You are not the death of this time."** he added. **"Observe one"** Death said, hovering over the ground, and floating towards noir. He was staring into his soul, with his red glare. **"Death lingers around you, child."** Death said **"and I shall claim your soul."** Noir attacks Death and misses him as death fades into darkness with laughter following not so far behind. The two knight proceed to attack Noir, and the battle between the two clashes on.

" **Is this the right way?** " Lena asked the female ghost who was leading her down a flight of stairs. "Of Course, please remain quiet for we are reaching the ballroom." The ghost said. Lena listens to her and became quiet walking down into the ballroom, a large and empty ballroom where the female ghost disappeared from Lena's view.

She wanted to call her name but didn't have a name to call her back, plus she told her to remain quiet. If anything were to happen, she did doesn't wish to be the cause of it.

 **"!"** Lena immediately felt a drop in temperature as all the candles in the ballroom was immediately blow out, all at once with on sign of wind blowing into this area. The area became completely dark, with very little light from the outside window.

 **"We are forever trap in these walls...and we have been waiting to leave this castle and live again.."** the female ghost from earlier spoke, but refuses to reveal herself upon Lena. Lena felt danger was coming at her in a matters of seconds, and quickly feels around for her bow but it wasn't tied to her belt anymore and only two arrows on her back.

 **"Oh no.."** she quietly said, feeling only two arrows with no bow. It was going make this fight harder against non-living creatures.

The female ghost finally appears in front of her, holding a light source of her own in a dark ballroom.

 **"400 years ago, we died in this castle and became ghost forever serving the darkness over time... we have been waiting for a human to make it this far. Thank you for being our sheep."** she starts to giggle before other ghosts appear beside her and behind her. It was a whole room full of the ghostly figures surrounding Lena.

 **"All these lost souls.. Not that my weapons will work if I had them.."** Lena thought, before looking down at her open palm hand. **"Still unstable but... please work"** she said, hoping for a fighting chance.


	19. Chapter 3-0

Time and space surrounding the castle of Proserpina changed in seconds, changing the location of monsters to other areas within the castle walls. It made our warriors embrace this dangerous shift without the time to prepare themselves. This wave of this change made john self-aware of how much time is left before the vampire killer claimed his lifespan. Although he has accepted his fate, he didn't want to go before defeating Dracula and saving Europe from his cold grip of despair.

"Haaah!" unleashing the power of the vampire whip on the huge creature with the body falling apart before his eyes into a puddle of blood and body pieces in front of him.

"This.. feeling.." bringing the vampire killer at eye level, it was glowing bright orange. It was a mixture of warm, but cold surging through his hand and into his body. This feeling was very usual for the whip never glow within his grasp.

"I do not understand what you trying to tell me. Is Eric in danger?" questioning the whip, tighten his finger around the base. However, the whip no longer reacts in John's presence.

John couldn't understand the gravity of this situation, but found himself in the presence of death and quickly armed himself.

At this same time, Eric felt the dangerous wave surge around his area with him dealing with armor knights, musea snakehead and Skeletons.

"Did the castle change location?" he questions him, pulling his spear along his side once again.

"The Lonely castle of Proserpina has not moved, but the power of the castle has change form." a small stranger appeared from the shadows with a death scythe held into his hands. Eric noticed the young stranger coming into the candlelight.

"If the shift hasn't occurred, I would've continued forward, but.." raising the death syce in Eric's direction. "in order for this to work, you will need to die..right death?" the young stranger said, talking to his death scythe.

Eric armed himself against the stranger. "I do not know who you are, but the darkness is overflowing from you and for that.. I can't allow you to live."

"Come. Eric Lecarde" he spoke, his eyes glowing blood red, his thirst for blood increased.

Lena and Noir faced different challenges as well. The castle did not spare them from its influence as well.

For Lena, the ghosts of Proserpina have shifted from her view, as part of the castle, they have been relocated.

Lena was recovering from her mid-fight from her battle with them before realizing they were gone, not hiding from her sight.

"Are they truly gone?" Lena questions herself, resting upon the ground with a broken bow in one hand with the other smoking from magic over glyph usage. Her breathing was light, with her pulse racing with high anxiety.

It was the first major fight she had. Lena was only in the final stages of her training before Europe was engulfed in war and death. It became increasingly hard to train when nursing the wounded as well. I was more important to heal the wounded than her training, but she needed to learn how to defend herself in dark times.

"I don't think they are here.. Thank god.." taking in another deep breath, gaining her composure.

"There is no god here to be thankful for.." a young maiden with long green hair, watching Lena from stairs, leaning against the rail.

Lena immediately faces the mysterious women's direction on the stairs. Her eyes recognize the person without a doubt.

"Elizabeth Bartley..."Lena utters her name, with Elizabeth smirking at the lovely sound of her name.


	20. Chapter 3-1

**"Are you terrified, my dear child..."** Elizabeth gave a softhearted response to Lena, watching from afar with her body guiding down the stairway and lands near Lena.

" **It is quite understandable... I did-"**

 **"I am not terrified of you and I am not going to allow you to do any more harm to anyone!"** Lena bluntly interrupts, but instead, Elizabeth releases a loud laughter throughout the castle walls, with Lena watching in anger. Her facial impression only increases Elizabeth's despite for pain more and more.

" **I love your pain... such a lovely sight. It is as big as the darkness growing inside you. Maybe you should join our Lord's side in remaking humanity"** presenting such as a dangerous offer to Lena, pulling her hand from her dress and extended an open palm to Lena.

Lena did feel the darkness growing despite the pendant's efforts to avoid it spreading faster throughout her body. It was becoming harder to conceal it from the monsters, but mostly the dark lord.

Instead of refusing her offer with words, Lena swings her right hand over Elizabeth casting the element ice over her body, unfortunately, Elizabeth used her orbs to block the spell.

" **Bad choice.."** her voice became very displeased and anger in a calm tone.

During this time, John faces off with death and became such an intensified fight, but John wins and death disappears.

 **"..Dracula's second in command is here**.. **That must mean..."** hoping the Eric is okay, and that he is not too late to stop Dracula's Ressurection. He pushed through the castle's corridor with his whip glowing white.

" **Eric Lecarde,** **It is a pleasure to meet you."** the mysterious boy spoked, with death's scythe aimed in his face. **" I promise.. your death will not be in vain."** giving him one last talk before thrusting himself forward, clutching the scythe with his spear. The battle between the two became deadly with each blow with eric wasting no time fighting this boy in front of him. He knew he was no child in need of saving, he is a monster. In knowing this, Eric couldn't help but think if this was a plot to delay him from Dracula's resurrection.

Midway into the battle, the two men recoiled back and the mysterious boy chuckles, summoning death to his side. To his horror, Eric became speechless, as the boy looks at death.

 **"It can't be.."** Shocked at the fact that the dark lord is already resurrection and in the form of a child. It didn't make sense to him. However, the young Dracula in front of him. **"You are the Dark Lord?"** Eric Proclaimed out loud. The young Dracula attacks him with death along with his side. The battle continues...

Noir was holding a conversation with death one minute and within another minute he was laying on the floor just reaching conscience with the assistance of another young lady with purple hair.

 **"A-Are you okay, mister?"** calling out to him.

Noir groaned and heard someone calling out to him and rolls over on his back looking up at her. He could see through her like he would a ghost. **"I am glad!"** expressing her deepest concern for this stranger in her eyes. It made him sit up rather quickly and he looks at the girl. She wasn't transparent anymore. She was sold, rather a little girl around 10 years old.

 **"Mister?"** she tilts her head at him. **"You are not-" "A human? Well.. you see Mister..."** interrupts him and pushes herself upon her feet. **"I am a unique ghost!"** telling Noir with a smile on her face. He couldn't understand how a child could be happy about becoming a ghost and bonded to this castle forever.

She took notice of his confusion and decides to help him up. **"I do not understand.."** he finally spoke. The little girl smiles at Noir more. **"My name is Esma. What is your name, mister?"** she asked, extending her lovely hand out to him.

 **"** Un.. **Noir. My name is Noir."** Noir responded quite confused with no knowledge of his current situation right now. **"I can help you get out of the castle if I can come with you."** Esma slightly demanded, still holding her smile.

Noir didn't understand what is going on and scratches his head.

Meanwhile,

Lena and Elizabeth's exchange heavily attacks dealing with magic towards one and another. Elizabeth proves the powerful magic user in this battle. Lena laid on the ground, out of breath with her magic steaming from the palms of her hands. Elizabeth may hold the battle in the palm of her hand, she too rests against the cold floor. She was mildly impressed and decided to end this, calling forth a demon to take care of her.

 **"My Master needs me. I do not have any time to waste on you."** Elizabeth calls forwards a demon hound and it attacks Lena. Lena was exhausted to defend herself with full strength, only allowing her to partial defend herself with the hound pushing her through the floor, disappearing from Elizabeth's sight.

Elizabeth is pleased and regained a bit of her strength. **"I am on my way, my lord"** she whispers and disappears from the area.

The earth shooked again, but this time the Dark Lord has finally awakened in this time period. He smelled the air filled with blood and disappear. He smiled at it and felt for once that the world was going to burn under his feet.

 **"The time has come.."**


	21. Chapter 3-2

The moonlight glows a crimson red and the earth releases a sudden violent shake as the darkness across the land was roaring out in the victory All the warriors within the castle felt how strong the darkness was growing upon the land. The world was changing to befitting of the ruler, Dracula.

 **"!... Lena!"** a strong feeling course throughout his body and without as much as a sudden warning, noir felt the danger of Lena's life drawing to a close, so much that he bolted away from Emma's side. Esma floating from the ground became aware and quickly matches his speed. Noir's anxiety for Lena's life was on full display. Everything that made him caution up to this point made him careless and determine in another second.

 **"Noir!"** immediately Esma grabs noir's arm stopping him from going forward with all her strength. Coming to a halt before taking another step. This action made noir confused and annoyed with everything or people stopping him from saving a friend. He looks over his shoulder at her.

 **"** **Emma, this isn't the time. I have to-"** strong he voice spoked low and serious than before. Esma rudely interrupted him.

 **"Listen!"** Emma points forward. **"There is a guardian ahead.."** she said softly, and noir turns his eyes towards the darkness ahead of him, but he couldn't see this guardian that Emma talk about.

 **"Where is this guardian?"** looking ahead into the fog of darkness. He was feeling overwhelming darkness in front of them, but the whole castle's darkness has increased a lot since that sudden earthquake Esma releases Noir's arm, and walks to his side instead of floating. Her whole body became intense.

 **"He is right in front of us and he is not going let us pass,"** she said, looking over at noir's face, and becoming more worried by the second. Esma could see this fully armored guardian but Noir couldn't and witness her slightly shaking while gripping on her arm. This guardian was real and it was making Esma scared. Suprisely, Noir thought Esma was tough, very tough, yet this guardian was making her in the little kid that she was in front of his eyes.

Noir grew disgusted and positioned Emma behind him but she refused and forces to remain beside him.

 **"You can't fight what you can't see. I am going to help you."** Esma glances over at him with her strong will to leave this castle. No matter what it takes, and how long it takes. Noir realized she was terrified but had a point. He couldn't see this guardian and he couldn't proceed without her aid. He knew that deep down and took a deep breath before making any response.

 **"You.. are right,"** he said and gather up his focus mind to fight the guardian.

The two proceed to begin this fight. Rising through the rubble and dirt, covered in hellhound blood, Lena pulls herself up gasping from the air. Apparently, the hellhound did a number of injuries on her body but she manages to kill them. Her lungs gasp for air and cough up the dust and dirt, with her other hand clutching tightly on something. Turning her head towards her right, her hand was gripping the broken tip of his arrow buried inside the cold body of the hellhound. Quickly, she pulls out the arrow and tosses it aside far from her reach.

Every movement send a sharp wave of pain through her body, including her bones. It hurt a lot but one particular area is still hurting in great pain, her right hip. Moving her hand towards the small, rock against her side she noticed a beheaded hell hound's mouth tightly biting on her right side. After death, the hellhound keeps its name, for in death it was determined to bring you to hell.

Unable to say anything about this, she gathers the strength into both hands and grips the upper and lower part of the dog's nose and mouth and tries to open its grip all her sides, screaming in pain from this process, ripping teeth from her flesh. It became such a painful process but she succeeded and tosses the head away from her. Her hand applied pressure to the wound on her side with blood slipping through her fingers and causing more pain on top of her life hanging in the balance.

With everything horrible happening so far, Jonathan and Eric were fairing a bit better, or maybe not. They are face to face with death and a young man who appears to be the master. He smiles upon the two warriors and thought nothing of the two. Even though the two warriors were confused by the young man blocking the path to the throne room. It really made them worry with death floating beside him.

 **"Death is now with this young man?"** Johnathan said, looking toward Eric, gripping his vampire killer tightly in the clutches of his hand.

 **"That I am…"** Overhearing the question that was for Eric's ears. The young man walks a bit in front of death and takes a strong glance at the two. Death looked upon everyone awaiting his master's orders.

 **"Johnathan... this young man is not what he seems to be"** Eric aimed his spear at the duo. **"We need to get to the throne room and you dare to stand in our way."**

Uninterested in the empty threats and the power of the vampire whip and spear, the young man looks over at death.

 **"It is almost time to depart. My dear wife is near and I must greet her. Deal with them as you please."**

With those last spoken words, he turns around but before walking away from them, John unleashes his whip upon the young man only for death to take the damage. The whip hurt him a lot but displays no pain on his face looking back at his master.

 **"I will do as you wish"** Death spoked, taking out of his scythe and position it on his bone shoulder.

"This shocked him, but Eric had his spear ready for anything coming forth from him. Things were getting intense with every turn and every possibly coming from many outcomes in this time.


End file.
